objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Show Characters/p1
Battle for Dream Island BFDI Characters Speaker Box Host.png|Announcer/Speaker Box (Host) Blocky_intro_bfb.png|Blocky BubbleBFB-1.png|Bubble CoinyBFB.png|Coiny David_wiki_pose.png|David (Debuter) Eraser_intro.png|Eraser Firey_intro.png|Firey Firey speaker box.png|Firey Speaker Box (Replacement Host) Flower_BFB.png|Flower Flower speaker.png|Flower Speaker Box (Replacement Host) GBGBGB.png|Golf Ball/GB Ice_Cube_BFB.png|Ice Cube/Icy Leafy_BFB.png|Leafy Match_intro.png|Match Needyyyy.png|Needle Pen_BFB.png|Pen Pencil-BFB.png|Pencil Pin_intro.png|Pin Rocky_BFB.png|Rocky Snowball_BFB_Intro.png|Snowball/SB Spongy_intro.png|Spongy TehDeh.png|Teardrop/TD TB_tennis_ball_c.png|Tennis Ball/TB Woody_good.png|Woody BFDIA Characters Bomby_intro.png|Bomby BookBFB-1.png|Book Donut_C_Open.png|Donut Dora Pose.png|Dora File:Awesome_leafy.png|Evil Leafy (Antagonist) Fries_intro_bfb.png|Fries Gelatin_BFB.png|Gelatin Nickel_intro.png|Nickel Puffball_intro.png|Puffball/PB Puffball box.png|Puffball Speaker Box (Replacement Host) Ruby_intro.png|Ruby Yellow Face (OC Pose).png|Yellow Face B0B5DFB0-9975-4DFC-AAFC-E691EB139055.png|Lego Brick (5b) EF80073C-84A5-499A-A42E-5F8EFC3EC020.png|Tune (5b) 4BECAE55-790B-44FD-90A4-C506028ABDC2.png|Waffle (5b) TV-0.jpg|TV (co-host) BFB Characters FoldyTransparent.png|Foldy LiyBFB.png|Liy LoserBFB.png|Loser Stapy.png|Stapy X_closed.png|X (Co-Host) Intro_Four.png|Four/4 (Host) Dora 2.0.png|Dora (new) Recommended Characters\in the LOL\TLC in IDFB 8-Ball BFB pose.png|8-Ball Balloony intro.png|Balloony Barf Bag 3-4 copy.png|Barf Bag Basketball BFB.png|Basketball Bell intro.png|Bell Black Hole is gonna kill us all.png|Black Hole Bottle BFB Intro.png|Bottle Bracelety BFB Intro.png|Bracelety Cake intro.png|Cake Clock intro.png|Clock CloudyBFB.png|Cloudy Eggy BFB Introdddd.png|Eggy Fanny_intro.png|Fanny Firey_Jr_Flame_copy0001.png|Firey Jr. Gaty_BFB.png|Gaty Grassy_BFB_Intro.png|Grassy Lightning_BFB_Intro.png|Lightning Lollipop_intro.png|Lollipop Marker_pose_bfb.png|Marker Naily_intro.png|Naily Nonexisty pose.png|Nonexisty (Non-Contestant) Pie_BFB.png|Pie Pillow_BFB_Intro.png|Pillow Remotey.png|Remote A better robot flower.png|Robot Flower Roboty_fall_again_like_robot_flower_ow.png|Roboty Saw_intro.png|Saw Taco_Body_Front_copy.png|Taco Tree_bfb_4_intro.png|Tree BFB-tehveh.png|TV Inanimate Insanity Season 1 Characters Apple2018Pose.png|Apple Balloon2018Pose.png|Balloon Baseball2018Pose.png|Baseball Bomb2017Pose.png|Bomb BowNormal2017Pose.png|Bow Knife2018Pose.png|Knife Lightbulb2018Pose.png|Lightbulb Marshmallow2018Pose.png|Marshmallow mephone4s.png|Mephone4S (Former co-host) MePhone2017Pose.png|Mephone4 (Host) mephone5yeah.png|Mephone5 (Antagonist) Nickel2018Pose.png|Nickel 102px-Nickle.png|Nickle (Non-Contestant) OJ2017Pose.png|OJ Paintbrush2018Pose.png|Paintbrush Paper2017Pose.png|Paper Pepper2018Pose.png|Pepper Pickle2017Pose.png|Pickle Salt2018Pose.png|Salt Taco2017Pose.png|Taco Season 2 Characters Box2017Pose.png|Box Cheesy2018.png|Cheesy Cherries2018.png|Cherries Dough2018.png|Dough (Non-Contestant,Deceased) Fan2018Pose.png|Fan Microphone2018Pose.png|Microphone MePad2017Pose.png|MePad (Current assistant) Soap2018Pose.png|Soap Suitcase2018Pose.png|Suitcase TestTube2018Pose.png|Test Tube Tissues2018Pose.png|Tissues Toilet2017Pose.png|Toilet (Former assistant) Trophy2018Pose.png|Trophy YinYang2018Pose.png|Yin Yang Recommended Characters 8-Ball2017.png|8-Ball Banana.200.png|Banana Bell2017.png|Bell Cookie2017.png|Cookie Dictionary2017.png|Dictionary Guitarguy.png|Guitar Latesty.png|Party Hat Poptart2017.png|Poptart Rubber ball.png|Rubber Ball SpikeyMervert2017.png|Spiky Mervert TeddyBear2017.png|Teddy Bear TV2017.png|TV Infinity Characters Thermos2018.png|Thermos Frank2018.png|Frank Kumquat2018.png|Kumquat TrafficLight2018.png|Traffic Light Shell2018.png|Shell BlackHole2018.png|Black Hole Barrel2018.png|Barrel Bandana2018.png|Bandana Haybale2018.png|Hay Bale Chives2018.png|Chives Mephone7-0.png|MePhone7 MePhone7+.jpg|MePhone7+ Object Universe Object Universe Characters File:Map-0.png|Map Ice Cream-0.png|Ice Cream Cup Pose.png|Cup ACWAGT Balloon Pose.png|Balloon Button for Kalini.png|Button Bottle Pose (BFTOU).png|Bottle Basketball Pose (BFTOU).png|Basketball ACWAGT TV Pose.png|TV Baseball Pose (BFTOU).png|Baseball ACWAGT Tennis Racket Pose.png|Tennis Racket ACWAGT Remote Pose.png|Remote USB.png|USB Disco Ball.png|Disco Ball Lego for Kalini.png|Lego ACWAGT 3DS Pose.png|3DS ACWAGT Apple Pose.png|Apple newmetalwindow.png|Metal Window Evilwindow.png|Evil Window WindowOU.png|Window (Host) Object Twoniverse Characters File:Badge_(OC_Pose).png|Badge Butter Pose.png|Butter Kiteriffic.png|Kite MarioLuigihats.png|Mario & Luigi Hats OTIcicle.png|Icicle Whistle-0.png|Whistle Tetris Block (OC Pose).png|Tetris Cube MiiU.png|Mii U Propeller Hat.png|Propeller Hat rubixcube.png|Rubix Cube Asthma Inhaler Pose.png|Asthma Inhaler Atlas-0.png|Atlas Globe from OT.png|Globe Chaterbox transparent.png|Chatterbox (Debuter) F1673E23-D73D-4ED2-B24F-04C96CC33349.png|Rocket Object Mayhem Characters File:Phone_(OC_Pose).png|Phone Cupcake-0.png|Cupcake Lego (OC Pose).png|Lego Notebook-0.png|Notebook camera2.png|Camera Ice cream.png|Ice Cream ACWAGT Jigsaw Pose.png|Jigsaw ACWAGT Gun Pose.png|Gun dadonut.png|Donut mirur.png|Mirror ACWAGT Button Pose.png|Button Bouncy Ball-0.png|Bouncy Ball Burrito.png|Burrito Sharpener.png|Sharpener ACWAGT Dice Pose.png|Dice Toast-0.png|Toast (Debuter) TunePlayerIcon.png|Tune (Debuter) Mailbox (New Pose 2).png|Mailbox (Debuter) gottreetrees.png|Calculator (Host) Recommended Characters File:Credit Card.png|Credit Card Joshua Official Picture.png|Joshua Cup.200.png|Cup ACWAGT Ribbon Pose.png|Ribbon Lantern 2.png|Lantern 1466AA9E-372A-4031-8A98-3DE647D12151.png|Headphones Brawl of the Objects Characters File:Shieldy.png|Shieldy Party Hat-0.png|Party Hat Popsicely.png|Popsicley Shelly.png|Shelly ChocolateyBOOT.png|Chocolatey Slurpy (OC Pose).png|Slurpy ACWAGT Boat Pose.png|Boat ACWAGT Scissors Pose.png|Scissors ACWAGT Pizza Pose.png|Pizza Hot Dog.png|Hot Dog ACWAGT Pear Pose.png|Pear Boom Box.png|Boombox Baguette.png|Baguette Pinecone1.png|Pinecone boc.png|Big Orange Chicken (Debuter) Controlly_vector.png|Controlly (Host) Recommended Characters Sapphire.png|Sapphire BOTO Doorknob.png|Doorknob Arcade.png|Arcade Machine 180px-Orb.png|Orb Pancake.png|Pancake Meatball.png|Meatball Nacho-0.png|Nacho Easter Egg (OC Pose).png|Easter Egg Pineapple (OC Pose).png|Pineapple Object Overload Soccer Ball-2.png|Soccer Ball Popcorn (OC Pose).png|Popcorn Toothy.png|Toothy Disc (OC Pose).png|Disc Masky-0.png|Masky ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png|Cherry Clock Pose (BFTOU).png|Clock Ping-Pong Ball.png|Ping Pong Ball Tiki (OC Pose).png|Tiki PumpkinPose.png|Pumpkin Gamey.png|Gamey (Host) Casey's New Pose.png|Casey FileCandy_Pose_(BFTOU).png|Candy Globe2018Pose.png|Globe Newlighter.png|Lighter Newsnowglobe.png|Snow Globe Newtoaster.png|Toaster Boxing GlooG.png|Boxing Glove Newmelony.png|Melony Crayon2018Pose.png|Crayon Television2018Pose.png|Television Boombox-0.png|Boombox Newtophat.png|Top Hat Marble2018Pose.png|Marble Kite2018Pose.png|Kite Newpearly.png|Pearly Paperairplane.png|Paper Airplane Locky BFB.png|Locky Fly Swat FR.png|Fly Swat Tissue2018Pose.png|Tissue Picture2018Pose.png|Picture Dusty2018Pose.png|Dusty Coney2018Pose.png|Coney Challenge To Win HammerCTW.png|Hammer Key Pose.png|Key Candy Cane.png|Candy Cane Camera CTW.png|Camera 200px-Yellow-Spider.png|Yellow Spider Banana CTW.png|Banana Wheel.png|Wheel Melon.png|Melon Box (CTW) (1).png|Box Umbrella Pose.png|Umbrella AsteroidIdle.png|Asteroid FatAlien.png|Fat Alien MicrophoneCTW.png|Microphone PartyHatCTW.png|Party Hat RainbowCTW.png|Rainbow 185px-StarIdle.png|Star IMG_0596.PNG|Red Spider BluePlanet.png|Blue Planet (Host) IndigoPlanet.png|Indigo planet (antiogist) CAC13082-10C7-4CE9-AD09-5DF91C554FE0.jpeg|Green Spider (antagonist) Challenge 2 Win Anvil-0.png|Anvil Ping Pong Racket.png|Ping Pong Racket Pistachio-0.png|Pistachio Autumn.png|Autumn Battery-1.png|Battery Cantaloupe.png|Cantaloupe Clipperboard.png|Clipperboard Flipnote.png|Flipnote Kary.png|Kary Metronome.png|Metronome Onion-0.png|Onion Pawn-0.png|Pawn Poker Chip-0.png|Poker Chip Razor Blade.png|Razor Blade Supply Crate.png|Supply Crate The Strive for the Million TomatoTSFTM.png|Tomato Trophy TSFTM.png|Trophy Hearty-0.png|Hearty Present.png|Present Tulip.png|Tulip BananaTSFTM.png|Banana AnchorTSFTM.png|Anchor (Co-host) CandleTSFTM.png|Candle BurgerTSFTM.png|Burger KeyTSFTM.png|Key GlueTSFTM.png|Gluestick CherryTSFTM.png|Cherry Shoe.png|Shoe CigarTSFTM.png|Cigarette BeachyBally.png|Beach Ball RulerTSFTM.png|Ruler Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe Hammah.png|Hammer 640px-Soap.png|Soap Wallpaper.png|Toliet Paper 214px-TL.png|Traffic Light MicrophoneTSFTM.png|Microphone (Host) Battle For Food 141px-Coffe Bean Pose.png|Coffee Bean 188px-Blue Pillow Pose.png|Blue Pillow 212px-Whiteboard Pose.png|Whiteboard 174px-Mr.T Pose.png|Mr. T 107px-Bacon Pose.png|Bacon Pickle Jr Pose.png|Pickle Jar BFF - butter pose by tomprice2001tp.png|Butter Baseball Bat Is Weird Vector by Bionicle2014.png|Baseball Bat Wand Is Weird Vector by Bionicle2014.png|Wand Battle For Food Parasol.png|Parasol Battle for Food Pom Pom.png|Pom-Pom Battle for Food Makeup.png|Make-Up Battle for Food Pixelated Mushroom.png|Pixelated Mushroom Wild_Card.png|Wild Card (Non-Contestant) BlenderPose.png|Blender (Non-Contestant) Springer.png|Spring (Non-Contestant) PillowPose.png|Pillow Dr._Pepper.png|Dr. Pepper (Non-Contestant) TiePose.png|Tie (Non-Contestant) HourglassPose.png|Hourglass FlaggyPose.png|Flaggy (Non-Contestant) Cigarette.png|Ciggarette (Non-Contestant) Touch screen 32.png|Touch Screen (Co-Host) Crown Vector by Bionicle2014.png|Crown (Host) Battle for Isle Sleep Alarm Clock Nov2014.png|Alarm Clock Beachball Nov2014.png|Beachball Bowling Ball Nov2014.png|Bowling Ball Brownie Nov2014.png|Brownie Bugspray Nov2014.png|Bugspray Camera Nov2014.png|Camera Candle Nov2014.png|Candle Carrot Nov2014.png|Carrot Computery Nov2014.png|Computery Dodecahedron Nov2014.png|Dodecahedron Eggy Nov2014.png|Eggy Febreze Nov2014.png|Febreze Lamp Nov2014.png|Lamp Lemonade Nov2014.png|Lemonade Napkin Nov2014.png|Napkin Radio Nov2014.png|Radio Rubber Nov2014.png|Rubber Sunscreen Nov2014.png|Sunscreen Thread Nov2014.png|Thread Nintendo Nov2014.png|Nintendo Nintendo-Ultimate Nov2014.png|Nintendo-Ultimate Funnel Cake Nov2014.png|Funnel Cake Sandy Nov2014.png|Sandy Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Object Universe Category:Object Mayhem Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:Object Overload Category:Challenge To Win Category:The Strive For The Million Category:Battle For Food Category:Battle For Isle Sleep Category:Characters Category:BFDI Category:II Category:WheeliumThe2nd Recommended Articles! Category:Object Show Characters